The Bachelor With A Twist
by hyperbakas
Summary: Well, if it'd under Inuyasha, then it's pretty obvious what the twist is... all the charcaters have been forced to participate! But first, you must vote on who the bachelor will be... we finally put out a chapter! We're so proud!
1. Default Chapter

Me and BuyoGal have never watched this stupid show, but we get the basic idea! So, we're gonna add in an interview for each character, even though this might not be how the show even works.  
  
BLIC: YAY!!! Me and BuyoGal have formed an alliance and joined forces to bring you mindless entertainment.  
  
BuyoGal: Brownies and lemonade rocks my socks!  
  
BLIC: I don't support lemonades. especially  
  
The Bachelor- Inuyasha Style!!!  
  
(BuyoGal and BLIC sitting on panel, tons of crazy screaming fangirls sitting behind us)  
  
BuyoGal: Hello, everyone!  
  
BLIC: And welcome to The Bachelor! Today, we've gathered four very single and eligible bachelors in our studio!  
  
BuyoGal: And we're going to let you decide who becomes the new bachelor! So, just to give you a taste, we're going to introduce the contestants and give a quick interview!!  
  
BLIC: And the first person is Naraku! So, Naraku, please tell us about yourself and why you want to be the next bachelor!  
  
Naraku: That's Lord Naraku to you. And there's nothing much to say about me, except I despise humans. I hate every single human I've ever come across, and I don't want to be the next bachelor because then I would have to interact with the female gender of that lowly species. This is not to happen.  
  
BuyoGal: So then why are you here?  
  
Naraku: Because I was going to have cosmetic surgery. There's a reason I wear a monkey, you know. The sign outside said that surgery would be in here, but it was obviously some kind of trap.  
  
BuyoGal: Well, Naraku, nothing seems to get past you! And now that you're here, we'll have to force you to stay here in case the readers want you to be the next bachelor. Rocco, Jerome, please detain Mr. Naraku. (two very big and burly guys come out and tape Naraku to chair) Okay, now the next contestant is Miroku! (crowd bursts into rounds of applause, and NSMS (National Society of Miroku Stalkers) hold up various signs)  
  
BLIC: So, tell us about yourself and why you want to be the next bachelor!  
  
Miroku: Well, Lady BLIC and BuyoGal, I think it is quite obvious why I want to be the bachelor. It's always been my lifelong dream to have girls fighting over me! I wish to find someone to bear my child.  
  
BLIC: Well, in that case-  
  
BuyoGal: Oh no you don't BLIC! He's mine!!  
  
BLIC: Bitch, you better back off my man!  
  
Miroku: Now, now! There's plenty of me to go around.  
  
BLIC&BuyoGal: NO THERE ISN'T!!!!!! (screen goes black and comes back in five minute, BuyoGal and BLIC are very messy and stuff)  
  
BLIC: Sorry about that; we, uh. had some differences to settle. So, our next interviewee is Inuyasha! (IRS :Inuyasha Rescue Squad: start cheering loudly) Inuyasha, why do you want to be the next bachelor?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. I don't. I'm just trying to get away from Kikyou and Kagome. Kikyou won't stop trying to drag me to hell, and Kagome and won't lay off the sits. I could care less about the show.  
  
BuyoGal: O-kay. well then, next is Kouga. What bout you, Kouga? (KFC: Kouga Fan Club: start chanting his name)  
  
Kouga: Well, normally, I wouldn't abandon my Kagome (Inuyasha: OI!!!), but I've got it all planned out. See, I'll make sure that the readers choose me, then Kagome'll get on the show, and then I'll choose her, and we'll be 'married', or whatever you humans call mating.  
  
Inuyasha: And WTF makes you think that Kagome even likes you, you wimpy wolf?!  
  
Kouga: Oh please, Inuyasha. She'd choose anyone over a someone who smells like a wet dog.  
  
Inuyasha: WTF?!?! THAT'S IT!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
BLIC: Well, now wait one second. This is our studio, and we say you can't fight, or we'll get Rocco and Jerome on you. (Inuyasha and Kouga sit down) Good. And introducing our last contestant, Sesshoumaru!! (people start cheering)  
  
Sesshoumaru: I came here simply to get away from Jaken.  
  
BuyoGal: But don't you want a mate?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Not really. I'd rather be a hermit.  
  
BuyoGal: You're too sexy to be a hermit!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah, I know. Pity, isn't it? But in any case, I'm also here to find a babysitter and playmate for Rin.  
  
BLIC: Okay! Well, there you have it!!! We're giving you exactly one week to review and tell us who you pick! Happy voting! 


	2. HURRY UP PEEPS

Hurry up and review! Time's a wastin! Buyogal 


	3. Come On Down Harry, Let's Meet Our Conte...

Hello all! Sorry we've taken so long to update, we both just got incredibly lazy! But we're back!  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Inuyasha, then we wouldn't be putting him on a reality show. He'd be our love slave. MUAHAHAHHAHAH!! Ahem.  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting (making this up because neither of us bothered to watch this dumb show.)  
  
BLIC: Hello, our loyal visitors! My name's BLIC  
  
BuyoGal: And I'm BuyoGal! And we're the hosts for the NEW 'Bachelor'!!!  
  
BLIC: So, after a months delay, the show is going to get rolling! The readers have spoken, and Miroku is the new bachelor! Actually, I made the final decision seeing as I'm writing this, but ANYWAYZ. let's meet the contestants! Come on out, ladies! (Kagome, Sango, Rin (older, of course), Yura of the Hair, Kaede, Mrs. Higurashi, Kikyou, Kanna and Kagura come out. Audience applauds loudly.)  
  
BuyoGal: Before we get them all settled into the house, let's talk a bit about our contestants for the bachelor's hearts! First up is Higurashi Kagome. Kagome was just a simple schoolgirl before falling down the well and meeting the ill-tempered dog demon. After shattering the jewel shards, she and the Inu-tachi (that includes Shippou, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku) have been searching for them ever since. Although she doesn't like Miroku's constant feeling her up, we all know there's a spark!  
  
Kagome: WHAT?! If that's not the most ridiculous idea-  
  
BLIC: And NEEEEEEXT is Sango. Sango is a tajiya, demon slayer, Buffy of the Sengoku Jidaii, whatever you want to call her. She teamed up with Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku to kill Naraku who's using her brother as his love slave- um, ahem. I mean fighting machine.  
  
Sango: HEY!!! (throws boomerang at BLIC, who misses it by inches.)  
  
BuyoGal: Okay, pipe down ladies! Next is Rin! Rin was killed by wolves but resurrected by Lord Pedophile- um Sesshoumaru, and has traveled with him and Jaken. We've enhanced her age so that no one gets the wrong idea!  
  
Rin: Konnichiwa, minna-san!  
  
BLIC: And next is Yura of the Hair! Yura happens to be the first demoness that Kagome and Inuyasha battle together, not counting Lady Centipede, of course. Yura is a master of the hair (her true form being a comb), and uses her magical strands as puppet strings. I bet this could come in handy, huh BuyoGal?  
  
BuyoGal: Right-O!!! And Kaede, is Kikyou's younger sister, though she looks to be about 50 years older than her. Long story, folks. Looong story. Anyway, Kaede tends to the groups wounds and is a healer! She's kind of old, but age ain't nothin' but a number!!  
  
BLIC: Our next contest is Mrs. Higurashi! 'Mrs.' You say? Well, it just so happens that she's widowed. In fact, she's Kagome's mother! Age ain't nothin' but a number, folks. Remember that.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: excuse me, but I never agreed to this. I don't want to marry some kid!  
  
BLIC: But he's a hottie!  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: I don't care how 'hot' he is! He's way too young and I'm not doing it.  
  
BuyoGal: Well, too bad sweetie! Cause you're gonna compete and have fun doin' it! Anyway, our next contestant is Kikyou, the dead priestess biotch! She was once Inuyasha's girlfriend, but ever since she's been resurrected, she's been stalking the Inu-tachi. Probably to get a peek of Miroku in the hot springs. (nudges BLIC )  
  
Kikyou: I have no desire to date that lecher.  
  
BLIC: Oh, come on Kikyou. We all know how you get when you see him.  
  
Kikyou: How DO I get?  
  
BuyoGal: Let's not get into specifics here. Okay, then there's Kanna! She's the white ghost-like detachment of Naraku. Although she never talks, I'm sure that one day with Miroku will have her all rowdy!!  
  
Kanna: ~.^  
  
BLIC: Yep, and her 'sister', Kagura with the crazy red eyes! We've known she has a thing for Miroku for the longest time!  
  
Kagura: I DO NOT have a thing for him. I only get Kanna to show me Sesshoumaru porn! Oops! Did I just say that? Eh. heh heh...  
  
BLIC: Alrighty then. Let's overlook that comment.  
  
BuyoGal: and now that you've met the contestants, and the authoress is sick of typing, the actual show starts in ONE week! We promise!  
  
Okay, so how was it? Bad, I know, but cut us some slack. Our God-forsaken English teacher and H.H.R.B. decided to give us projects due on the same day. CURSE MRS. MAJESKE AND HER GOD-FORSAKEN PROJECTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem. Just review. 


	4. Apologies

Hi, Pookies, I realize that we haven't updated since June, but work with us here. We both had to do graduation, and then we had busy summers, and now B. Gal's back at school. She can't even get on the site anymore. I know you're real mad at us right now, but bear with us. Whenever I see her again, I'll get the disk, so please try and be patient. 


End file.
